


Deathbeds

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ONE-SHOT// "The life may leave my lungs... but my heart will stay with you." //DenNor





	Deathbeds

The fair was noisy much to Norway's annoyance, but he was sure it was due to the ecstatic male next to him, pink tickets already placed in his hand. He was glancing at every attraction around them, icy blues set on the large boat that swung back and forth, reaching a new height with each swing. Norway could see how quickly their faces change each time they drop from either side of the boat, their screams piercing into the cold air.

"Sweden! Sweden! ...Berwald, you bastard, look at me!" Denmark whined, obnoxiously shaking the taller male's shoulder.  
Sweden turned to him, clearly unamused, "No, you may not have soda or a funnel cake."

A deep frown latches onto Denmark's usually smiling lips.

"That's not fair! You already knew what I was gonna say before I even say it!" He grumbled, crossing his arms as he pouts at Norway. "Lukas, help a sick guy out!"

The shorter blonde scoffs and rolls his eyes. Of course he'd continue to seek assistance from a man that wouldn't give in to his begging. Denmark stared at the tickets in his hand but it wasn't long before they were snatched from his possession by Sweden. Mathias gave a surprised yelp before he desperately tried to get them back. It was a futile attempt for Berwald was taller and stronger, Denmark's yanking barely budging the sturdy arm raised in the air.

"I only agreed to bring you here so that you can walk around and what not. I won't allow you to ride anything though," He said firmly, before glancing at Finland, "Where do you want to go?"

Denmark incredulously watched the two walk away, Finland already pointing at the carousel that stood in the middle of the fairgrounds, it's bright lights coloring the night sky. A gentle wind silently tousled Norway's hair as he looked back at his friend, who now looked rather upset. Mathias sighed, his warm breath appearing in the air before them. It was a pretty painful sight to see; not only was he sick, but now he's also sad. Not wanting Denmark to be so gloomy (he'd never admit it), he reached into his pocket, pulling out a single row of five tickets that he had ripped out from the sheet in case Sweden decided to do what he just did. Denmark's eyes widened when they were given to him.

"Don't frown like that, it's abnormal." Norway said quietly, trying to avoid the beaming blue orbs that were blatantly staring at him.  
"I knew you were the best, ahaha!" The Dane exclaimed before grabbing the shorter male to twirl him around to show his appreciation.

"Idiot, don't do that! You'll throw up on me!" Norway growled, "Put me down!" His orders were obliged and his feet met with the concrete once again. The blonde was still grinning from ear to ear, eyes twinkling more than the stars that were obscured by the city lights. Norway turned away to see that his brother was already walking away from them, three tickets held between his gloved fingers.

"You gave him some?" Lukas asked, looking back to see Mathias' confused expression.  
"I'm not quite sure how he got those. I probably didn't notice because of how excited you made me, aha," Denmark laughed.

Again, Norway just rolled his eyes. What can they do with 2 tickets? He wouldn't allow his sick friend on any of the fast paced rides, he knew as much. He doesn't want to waste them either. But as if on cue, Denmark tugged on his sleeve, allowing amethyst eyes to follow where he was pointing. At the end of his finger was the Ferris wheel, turning at a leisure pace. Norway nodded at the suggestion; as long as Denmark didn't look down, he should be fine, right? Lukas allowed the taller blonde to lead the way, choosing not to fuss over the hand that held his own.

The line was fairly short much to Norway's surprise and before he knew it, they were already at the head of the line. A man, in about his late 40's, cheerfully asked for their tickets and allowed them to step into the next available car. Denmark still had a smile plastered onto his face as they sat down, the door closing on them. Norway watched him look around in amusement, realizing how lovely it was to see him without his head buried into a trash can, his shoulders heaving as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"It's so pretty~" He said, a sparkle in his eyes.

Norway could only agree as they increase in height, the people below them shrinking in size. It was relaxing, even with the obnoxious man next to him. All other thoughts seemed to have fade from him, this moment being the only one he sees clear. Without realizing it, he's smiling softly, the action rather alien on his face. He didn't notice Denmark stare, whose lips mimicked his own. Seeing Norway smile was rare and he wouldn't want to miss out on such an opportunity.

He doesn't know if this is right time to tell him.

It took Norway a while to finally notice the concerned look on Denmark's face, his eyes a bit absent. It was as if Denmark was actually thinking for once in his life. Slightly worried at this point, Norway places a gentle hand on his shoulder, instantly snapping him from his trance.

"Are you alright?" He asks him slowly, like he's afraid Denmark can't comprehend what he's saying.

Denmark doesn't speak right away. Instead, he looks off into the distance, the fairgrounds looking quite small beneath them. He feels tense and Norway can sense it. He didn't want him to worry about him.

"Hey, Lukas..." Norway raises his eyebrow at the use of his human name, "There's something that you should probably know."  
"Probably?" He repeats, more and more concern lacing into his words.

The Ferris wheel is at it's peak and he could feel them begin to make their descent. It felt as if the air around them grew somewhat colder as the silence hanging above their heads got longer, Denmark's lips pressed tightly together. Norway furrowed his eyebrows and gently nudged his friend's shoulder with his elbow, firm on wanting an answer from the unusually quiet male.

"Hey, answer me!" Norway urged, his voice hardening.

Denmark gradually turned his attention back to him, offering him a sad smile. What he was about to tell him hadn't been kept a secret for very long, but he was afraid that if he won't tell someone soon, there was going to be a lot of consequences and regret that he wouldn't like to deal with.

"D-Don't be mad, okay? You're always mad, but don't be right now," Denmark pleads.  
Norway shakes his head, "You're being ridiculous, quit stalling. Just tell me."

Denmark blinks for a second before sighing, his breath once again making itself visible in the air that lingered.

"Nor, I..." He averts his eyes, "I have brain cancer. It's terminal."

Norway's eyes widen as he soaks in the information given to him. Brain cancer? He feels as if his blood had been drained from his body and now he's completely numb to the cruelty of the world around him. He doesn't even notice the trembling of his fingers or how incredibly cold he's gotten. He can only stare at Denmark's sullen expression, the smile on his pale face so forced, it hurts to see it.

"Y-You're kidding right? Goddammit, this isn't funny you know! Cut it out!" Norway exclaims, angrily taking hold of Denmark's coat. He can feel hot tears beginning to brim his purple eyes.  
"I'm not playing around this time! Remember when I said I was gonna go walk around the neighborhood for a bit last week? Well, I lied. I went to see a doctor and they did some tests on me. I came back a few days later for the results I had been pretty optimistic about, but then they hit me with the answer I wasn't expecting. Turns out the vomiting, my double visions, and what not are symptoms of brain cancer. Even clumsiness contributed to it. I had a feeling that tripping on air wasn't normal. They basically said 'Congratulations! You're going to die in the next month or so! Fuck you!' I thanked them, because thanking someone who just told you that you were gonna die is normal, and went home with a smile on my face."

Denmark paused.

"Smiling helps. It helps you not to cry, even if you so desperately want to," He said softly, "That's why I do it so often."

Norway swallowed the uncomfortable lump that formed in his throat when he was about to break down before he let go of Denmark's coat and threw his arms around him instead, burying his face into the crook of the Dane's neck. The familiar scent helped calm him down, but what will he do once it's gone? He doesn't want to feed the thought.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why did you wait so long?" He asked weakly, not trusting his voice very much.

He felt warm fingers brush through his hair, an action Mathias did often to him. He pressed his cheek to the top of the younger one's head and held him close. He didn't particularly like seeing people cry, especially if it was Lukas.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me," He replied, "Makes me feel weak."  
Norway pulled away from him, his face flushed with frustration, "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Denmark opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it when nausea took over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightly gripped the edges of the car. The ride's almost over, he thought to himself, I can make it. But when he opened his eyes, he found himself seeing double, Norway's frantic face multiplying right in front of him.

"Mathias?! What's going on?!"

Denmark's vision began to blacken until he could no longer feel winter's bite on his skin. Norway was completely shaken up at this point as Denmark's limp body falls against the car's seat, his eyes refusing to open. He was faintly breathing but Norway still couldn't help but panic. God, what do I do?!

"Help! Somebody help us!!" He shouted into the air, his tears uncontrollable.

Their car was beginning to reach the bottom and he could see the worried expressions of the people who were waiting in line. The guy managing the ride stopped it immediately once they were at safer ground and hurriedly opened up the door, his eyes widening when he sees Denmark's unconscious body.

"We have an emergency, somebody call an ambulance!"

Everything was happening so quickly around them; Norway was reluctant to separate from his dying friend, but no other choice was given to him. He watched as the paramedics took Denmark away and some tried to speak to him, but their words just flew over his head. Sweden, Finland, and Iceland arrived to the scene with concern written all over their faces, but Norway wouldn't face them.

"What the hell happened to Denmark?!" Berwald inquired loudly, but his answer would have to wait.

"I'll explain later. F-For now, we need to follow them." Norway responded with an unstable voice. Sweden was hesitant but he knew the Norwegian was right. As they left the fair, all Norway could do was think, and pray, and think, and cry. Stupid Denmark for wanting to go here. Stupid Denmark for keeping his problems a secret. Stupid Denmark for waiting for so long.

The moment their seat belts were on, Sweden stepped on the gas.

Stupid Denmark for getting brain cancer.

The car had never felt so empty.

Stupid Denmark for dying...

Denmark awoke to the rhythmic beat of his own heart and the soft breathing of another person. He found their presence to be very near and just knowing that he wasn't alone made him feel much better. Still, his eyelids felt very heavy and it was a struggle to get a clearer vision of the room. With a weak hand, Denmark rubbed at his eyes, stroking the sleep away from his lashes, finally noticing how dark the room actually was. The world was white outside the window, light snow gently covering the planet's surface with it's purity.

At his side rested a sleeping Norway, his platinum blonde hair falling over his face as a result from being freed from the gold clip that usually held it up and his head was nestled over his folded arms while the rest of him was seated in a chair right next to the bed. His expression was as peaceful as the weather that presented itself outside the hospital and Denmark couldn't help but let a smile appear on his own face. Carefully, he caressed the Norwegian's flushed cheek which was warm beneath his calloused fingers. Despite how gentle it had been, Norway stirs awake, his violet eyes fluttering open.

"Den..?" He whispers, turning his head to look at him.

Denmark offered the tired blonde a grin. Lukas sat up and stretched since he had been in such an uncomfortable position, all the while yawning as he did so. Blissful silence continued to embrace the two bodies for a while until Norway's quiet words broke through it's thin walls.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, avoiding his friend's electric blues so that he wouldn't see how red his eyes probably were.

Norway had been crying throughout the dead of the night and it wasn't until three when he finally sobbed himself to sleep by Denmark's sleeping profile, his face streaked by tears that grew cold. He awaited the Dane's answer patiently while he stared at the fingers that rested on his lap, unmoving.

"I'm doin' alright, I suppose. I feel kinda sore..." He glanced at Norway before adding, "Hey, you didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping right? That wouldn't be quite fair and I'd be disappointed. Besides, I always top so-"  
"Sh-Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Denmark laughed at the flustered response he had received.

Damn him! Norway thought angrily to himself, cursing at how hot his face had gotten from Denmark's perverted comment. The taller male was still laughing, his obnoxious snickering reverberating throughout the boring white room. When he finally calmed down, he studied the Norwegian's red face.

"Hey, why are your eyes red?"

Almost at an instance, Norway forgot about his embarrassment and averted his eyes elsewhere. Mathias sighed, reaching out to him, ignoring the slight pain that he felt as he did so. Softly, he tugged at Norway's wrist like a child wanting his mother's attention. Norway refuses to look.

"I...was afraid," He responded quietly, giving no trust to his voice, "I still am."

Though he knew that Lukas wasn't looking, he still let a sad smile fall over his expression. Denmark sat up, biting his lip to avoid groaning in discomfort and worrying the already stressed blonde. He tugged his sleeve again, and this time received a glance. Norway's usually stoic orbs were now stormy, too much emotion swimming in that purple ocean to be considered normal. His pale fingers were slightly quivering.

"C'mon now, don't be that way. Look on the bright side," Denmark said, "At least I'm not dead."  
"Yet," The bitter words stung and Denmark could only nod.

"Yeah. Yet," He repeated, letting go of his friend's wrist and turning his eyes to the ceiling.

There was no denying that he was fighting the urge to cry as he kept his eyes locked to one place. It was caught in his throat and his heart was clenching within his chest. He wants it to stop; he doesn't want to feel a thing anymore. But it continues on without a sound, pulsating in pain inside of his very being.

Because he too was afraid.

Suddenly, a loud sob broke through his thoughts and grabbed his attention, quickly turning to where it had come from. Norway fell apart before him, his entire body shaking as he cried into his palms, noises of utter misery escaping the confines of his throat. Denmark hurriedly turned himself to him, his legs now hanging over the side of the bed, allowing Norway to tightly wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face into his shoulder, salty tears soaking his pastel green hospital gown. Careful not to rip out the needles on his wrist, he holds Norway close. The Norwegian's strong hold on him did not hurt him. Neither did his cancer or the timer on his life.

What pained him the most was the shattered Lukas that shook in his arms.

"It's not fair!" He screamed.

Life isn't fair, my love.

"Wh-What am I going to do without you?! Who's going to make me laugh? Who's going to make me smile? Who's going to pat my head anymore? Who's going to keep me warm in winters like these? W-Who the hell is going to annoy me the way you do?" His shoulders heaved as he inhaled for air, "Who, Mathias? Who's it gonna be when it's not going to be you?"

Denmark remained tight-lipped, not able to find words to answer the whimpering blonde. He just held him because holding him was all he wanted to do at that moment though the tears that pricked his eyes were starting to burn, threatening to fall upon Norway. He doesn't want him to see how weak he truly is. No matter what it takes, he will wear the mask of strength until the bitter end.

"I-I don't want to be alone..." Norway breathes out, already running out of tears to cry.

Denmark ran his fingers through soft locks like he always did when the other required comfort.

"It'll be alright," He managed to say, lying through his teeth, "You have the others. I know for sure that they love you too."

But know this, Lukas...

Norway nodded into his shoulder before collapsing onto his knees, resting his face on Denmark's lap instead. He was tired from crying, tired from thinking, tired from everything. How he wished that this was all just a painful nightmare that he would soon wake up from and find a very healthy Denmark smiling and laughing with him again. But he knew that no matter how many times he would try pinching himself or fight to "awaken", he would only be hit with the cruel reality that this wasn't a dream. Denmark was dying. He was dying fast and there was nothing he could do about it.

It wasn't long before Norway fell asleep, his soft breathing the only thing Denmark wanted to hear. He kept stroking Norway's hair even when he knew he could no longer feel it in his slumber. It seemed as though the action gave him the same effect that it gave Lukas; a feeling of comfort, of familiarity.

...know that only I will always love you most.


End file.
